The class of 1978
by Lexygrl
Summary: The preperations are being made for what should have been the final war. Lily, James, all their friends, and all their enemies are in their 7th year at Hogworts. Eventually LJ.


18

Chapter 1

"Master, everything is going as planned."

"Excellent, have you found Potter's weakness, Wormtail?"

"Yes, my Lo..rd."

"Who?"

"The Evans girl."

"Bring the mudblood to me."

"What shall we do with her, Master?"

"We shall have tea, Wormtail."

The fire darkened, Voldemort's face vanished in a cloud of smoke, as the ashes fell from logs into the grate below.

"You heard what he said, now go do it!" Lucius's harsh voice shouted, almost panic like in sounding.

"But...Jam-es is my, my friend."

"So?" McNair smiled ruthlessly.

"If you were a true deatheater than you would have no problem would you, eh, Peter," Avery laughed.

"Yeah, Pete," Goyle sniggered.

"What are you lot up to now, not torturing one of our only spies, again, are you?"

Everyone turned around as a young girl entered the room. She looked about sixteen years old, her hair up in curls, as she taunted them, her index finger was out as if she were scolding a young child.

"Cissa, what are you doing here," Lucius sighed.

"Nothing much, just out for a stroll, the weather is horrible today, don't you think so, dear?"

A few of the older boys whistled, as only one or two younger classmen smirked in her direction. She rolled her eyes at them.

"I heard what he said, perhaps Peter, here should go accompanied, think how happy our Lord will be if perhaps you brought Potter along for tea also," she stated.

"All you should be worried about, Cissa, is making sure my house elves are well aware that a guest is coming to tea that is all."

"Fine, then perhaps after I do so, Lucius, I will write a letter to Andromeda, don't you think that would be fitting." She laughed.

Their eye levels met, as he approached her, it seems as if she knew she was treading on thin ice.

"Narcissa!"

"Yes, darling?"

"Leave, now!"

"No, I'm quite comfortable here, Lucius," Narcissa answered seating herself on Rabastan's lap.

Luicus looked as if he half expected Rabastan to throw Narcissa off of him, but when he didn't, Lucius grimaced and turned back around, facing the amused on lookers. Narcissa mocked him from behind.

"Peter will kidnap Evans tonight." Lucius smirked.

"Crabbe and Goyle," Avery added throwing a nervous glance at Narcissa, "will assist him."

"And," Rodolphus said appearing from behind them," there better be no mistakes, otherwise lives will pay."

At that, Peter, Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius, Avery, and Rodolphus, exited the Slytherin common Room.

Regulus looked up startled, "Didn't Lucius say only Pete, Greg, and Vin, should go?"

"Yes," Narcissa answered," But you know how Lucius gets confused with his own instructions."

"Sirus, wake up!"

"No, Mum, I want to stay in the ice cream parlor."

"Sirus, we'll be late for classes," Remus added.

"I want a chocolate one, no...wait STRAWBERRY....no, I'm allergic to that....VANILLA, yep...with cherries, sprinkles, goblins blood, and troll eyes on top."

"Ok, but you have to get out of bed first, poppet." James answered in a sing song voice.

"No!"

"I'll take your stuffed sock with eyes sewn on badly away, again, Padfoot." James threatened.

"No! Not my monkey!"

"So, that's what it is," Remus said enlightened.

"What's going on, "Peter said drawing the curtains surrounding his bed back.

"Sirus is sleeping," Remus answered looking at the snoring Sirus like he was a scientific experiment. He picked up on of Sirus's arms and dropped it with the utmost disgust.

"Oh."

"Pete, where did you get that large gash on your head?" James said.

"Walked....walked into the wall..ha..ha..the wall..last night, Prongs."

"Maybe you should have the nurse look at it later, no Sirus, not my boxers, yours." James reached out to snatch his possession away.

"Sorry, mate, they were the only ones in the pile that weren't custom with L.E. written everywhere, an easy mistake to make." Sirus said taking them off, behind the curtain.

"Here." Sirus threw the boxers at Prongs.

"I don't want them back now." James said throwing them disgustingly on to the floor.

"Ok, then, another pair for me." Sirus picked them up and threw them into his trunk.

"I think this is how he goes shopping for clothes, Moony." James sighed.

"Lily, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"I mean after last night, with the Slytherin boys barging in on us in the library and all."

"It was weird, they looked so lost, but yes, I'm fine."

"Too bad, Potter wasn't there, he could have killed them."

"That's a positive prospect to bring up."

"You know, he wouldn't have let you get hurt."

"Do, I look hurt, Kiki?"

"Uh, no, not exactly."

"Morning all!"

"It's past noon, Harmony," Lily laughed.

"Yes, it is, and a lovely day, too, the birds are singing, the grass is growing, and the full moon is not for another three weeks."

"Funny how you know this stuff," Kiki commented.

"Lily?"

"Alice?"

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Guess what I heard?"

"What?"

"Diggory wants to ask you, Lil to the end of term dinner, maybe you should go?"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Who are you going with?"

"Frank."

"Frank Longbottom?"

"Wow," Kiki said, "you go for the smart boys, don't you?"

Alice blushed.

"Unlike, you, Kris," Harmony cut in," You go for the slimy haired, big nosed, chemistry loving........"

"Gits?" Kiki offered.

"Pretty much."

The girls laughed together as they walked to their next class, divination.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate Snape?" Sirus asked as they took at seat on the cushioned floor.

"Everyday, Padfoot, everyday," Remus murmered.

"Good thing to," Sirus answered, "I wouldn't want you to forget on me now."

"Everyone take a seat," Professor Carmella Trelawny asked the class."

"It's weird," James commented to his friends," that the teachers always say that after everyone is already seated."

"I know, stupid gits, teachers are."

"Evans looks hot today."

"Thank you for telling us, we didn't already notice."

"Are you looking at her?"

"She right in front of us, its hard not to."

"Close your eyes, then, you perverted bastard, looking at my girl."

"What do you think God gave me eyes for."

"It was the biggest mistake he ever made."

"My mother said God doesn't make mistakes."

"And you trust what your mother says, Padfoot?"

"No."

"Ok, then."

Chapter 2 

"Ms. Black, look into your crystal ball, tell me what you see."

"Umm...I see.....a lot of cloud and smoke." Narcissa said uncertainly.

"Turn it on you idiot," Sirus shouted across the classroom.

"Oh, right, well, I see.....people...talking.....in....a darkly lit place....they seem to be discussing something."

"Good enough."

"Ms. Anderson, won't you give it a try?"

"Alright, Harmony answered tapping the ball with wand.

"I see me.....I'm older....and I'm crying....hard.....at a funeral home."

"Ms. Wright?"

"You can tell she favors the girls, can't you?" Sirus whispered to Remus, loud enough, for the entire class to hear. Remus shakes his head, as if admitting defeat.

"I see a lot of stuff actually... I see a long table, in a basement....a family...I think...sitting down and eating...I see a man...tripping over a suitcase.....I see someone with braids in his hair and a boy......he's looking at a book......with pictures, I see another boy, he's sitting under a table...a girl talking to a woman, a portrait shrieking, ....a man proposing."

"Well, done, well, done, Ms. Wright."

"Mr. Black, you can go next."

"I want to know who the man proposing is."

"Look into the crystal, Mr. Black."

"I see...Prongs, here, he's taking my monkey, and he's......giving it to Remus to eat, that's not nice!"

The class laughed.

"Mr. Potter?"

"I see, me....at a Church.."

"Laying in the coffin?" Malfoy asked innocently.

"No," he said looking at Lily and ruffling his hair, "getting married."

Lily was blushing.

"Ms. Evans?"

"I see.......a girl screaming at a boy......adults they are.....in a kitchen...another man, .....eating all the food......I thinks its us, James," she said sarcastically, "in divorce court."

The class broke out in laughter. Even Narcissa looked as if she respected Lily's come back. James just ruffled his hair once and blushed, sliding down in his seat.

Sirus looked confused," That's not that bad, I mean if you were married, at least you laid her once, at the minimum."

The entire class looked shocked at what Sirus said.

"It's our last day of school ! Our last day of school!"

Teacher's voices rang out, happy, and jubilant, as they packed up their last few things.

"Minerva," Flickwick asked, "wondering what next year's class will be like?"

"As, long as their not anything like our 6th years I think we'll do fine."

"Yes, those kids sure can keep us on our toes."

"I think Potter has finally given up on Evan's, thankfully," Minerva said.

{In the distance} "Lily, marry me!"

"I suppose I spoke too soon," she replied.

"Malfoy seems as if he's given up on something, too," Flickwick stated.

"What would that be?"

"Having Ms. Black actually show up on time for something."

"I would have said he'd given up on having Ms. Black not talking to him as an equal."

"That too, that too."

"You know, Flickwick, the Weasley's oldest son is coming to Hogwort's next year."

"Really? Which one is that?" Flickwick inquired.

"William."

"Oh."

"By any chance, has Dumbledore told you who the new head boy and girl will be?" he asked.

"No, I think he's considering Evan's and Lupin, though."

"Imagine if it were Potter and Evan's?" Flickwick said laughing.

"I'd give my two week's notice." Minerva said.

"I think they'd actually work well together," he answered trying to give the children the benefit of the doubt.

{In the distance} "If you insist, Potter, I'll give you a divorce!"

"But what about the kids?"

"We DON"T have children, Potter!" Lily screamed.

"Yes we do, James Jr. I, James Jr. II, James Jr. III, and our youngest, Jamie."

"Wow, you defiantly laid her more than once, Prongs, "Sirus said sniggering.

"There is no OUR!"

"Minerva?" Flickwick said shyly.

"I'll start praying for Lupin." She answered very professionally.

The end of school dinner was wonderful. Food was piled high on the four tables, music played from the school orchestra and karaoke was available for everyone to try. To say the least, it was a success. Lily was in a shadowed corner laughing about something Amos had whispered in her ear. Kiki looked incredibly bored listening to something Snape was talking about, probably potions. Harmony was dancing with Roy Davids. Lucius and Narcissa were screaming at each other. Crabbe and Goyle were eating cupcakes. Remus and Peter were talking, it looked like Remus was tudoring him in something. Sirus was snogging a girl, from Hufflepuff against a wall, in plain view of the teachers. Alice and Frank were eating. And James was sitting with a pretty Ravenclaw, putting the finishing touches on a prank. Just then Sirus and his date walked over to them.

"Ready, Prongs?"

"Yeah."

Sirus rubbed his hands together excitingly.

"Five, Four, Three..." the boys counted.

The girls were uncontrollably giggling.

"Two....one."

James whispered a spell on the wand.

The Slytherians boys broke out in song, wearing bright pink tuxedos and singing somewhere over the rainbow."

The entire great hall broke out laughing. Kiki was hysterical, Narcissa was smirking, and Tammy McNair looked shocked.

Lily and Amos looked up and cross expression came upon her face and just about when she was going to go over and scream at Potter, Amos grabbed her hand.

"No, don't," he said, "the teachers will take care of it, they'll find who's behind it."

"I already know," she answered through gritted teeth.

"Don't blame everything on them Lillian, it may not be their fault."

"How can you say its not them, Amos, we all know who it is, it's Potter, he should die."

"Hey, that's not very nice to say, missy, I happen to be good friends with James, he's an excellent student, a great Quittich player,................"

"And, an insufferable prat?" she finished.

"Do you like him or something?"

"No."

"I was just wondering, you sounded like you did."

Chapter 3

"It's the Candy Lady!" Sirus screamed joyfully.

"Must you do that", Remus sighed, "some of us are trying to study."

"I'll have 4 of everything," Sirus said ordering almost the entire cart.

"Mr. Black," the witch said, "I'm sorry, but that comes to rather a lot of money."

"Don't worry, m'dear, I have all of it and then some," he said opening his pocket and drawing a few coins.

"Alright then, do you want that in a bag or can you carry it all by yourself?'

"I can't believe school is already over!"

"I know, I could cry."

"We'll have to see each other every other week."

"We'll meet in different places every time."

"Yep."

"And, we will try and get Lily and Amos together."

"Hey!"

"Sounds like a plan."

The three girls were in random conversation as they approached the snack cart.

Kiki ordered first.

"I'll have three goblin cups and 2 troll eyes, please."

The witch looked at Kiki as if she was crazy.

"You must be joking dearie, I'm wiped out of everything, the boys in compartment 12 already bought everything."

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Can anyone really eat that much?"

"I'm going to kill Potter."

"Wormtail, open the door for the lovely ladies." Sirus ordered.

"Hi...umm...Kris...Harm...Lily..." Peter said as he unlocked the door and ushered them inside. Remus looked up from the book he was reading. Peter returned to eating the chocolate frogs and James who was sitting on the floor looked up with interest.

Remus was the first to speak.

"Hello Lillian, Harmony, Kristin, nice to see you, can we help with anything?"

"Hello, Remus," Harmony said looking down and blushing. Lily was glaring at James looking too mad for words. Kiki took over.

"We were wondering if we could buy a small amount of your candy off you guys, considering there isn't any left on the cart," she said.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, right, Sirus," Remus said good naturedly, "we wouldn't want you girls to starve on us now, would we? What would you like?"

While Kiki and Remus went over what candy was left and what the girls may like, and while Harmony's eyes were looking everywhere but at the boys. Sirus came up with an idea. Yes, a real idea.

"Why don't you girls stay in here with us, that way you won't have to move the candy back to your compartment?"

"Its ok, Black, a chocolate frog isn't as heavy as it looks," Lily said grimly.

"Yeah, stay with us," Peter piped up," we can talk and play games."

Remus stopped talking to Kiki, and tried, yet failing to make that comment somehow not sound as perverted as it did. Sirus's eyes got really wide and James started smiling.

"Our little Wormtail is growing up!" Sirus cried, sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley, and reaching over to hug Peter.

"I'm sure, Peter, here-"Remus started.

"It's alright," Harmony spoke for all of the girls, her face getting redder by the minute.

"Good idea, Peter, " Remus said again trying to make Peter less confused than he looked," we can all study together or talk."

"Or play truth or dare," Sirus smiled.

"Or seven minutes in heaven," James added.

"How about no," Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Evans, you know you want me."

"I want you to die, Potter."

"You never know, Evans , one day I might."

"Is that any way to talk to your husband?"

"Sirus, stay out of this."

"I think you two need to go to marriage counseling."

"There won't be any marriage counseling, because there isn't a marriage, and never will be.'

"What if Jamsie-poo was the last guy on Earth?"

"I'd move to Saturn."

"Gonna mate with aliens, Evans?" Black laughed.

"No, Padfoot, with the giant squid," James mocked.

"Stop it, you three," Harmony said quite loudly.

There was a tense silence.

"Umm, Remus how much do we...um...owe you?" Kiki asked trying to find her voice.

"Ask Sirus." Remus whispered.

Padfoot heard them and nodded his head towards James.

"Prongs, gave me the money."

James looked over at Sirus, a grim expression on his face. Lily looked hurt, but none the less reached into her pocket to hand the coins to Kiki.

"No," James reached over and stopped Lily," Don't worry about it."

"I can't," tears were running down her cheeks, she tried to brush them away, "I can't take free candy." Harmony looked concerned for Lily and Kiki looked as if she was about to punch Sirus and James.

After the girls left Peter played chess with himself, Remus read a book, James drew L.E. all over his hand, and Sirus sang.

"Cissa?"

"Bellatrix, how are you?"

"Wonderful, you?"

"Fine."

"I'm so excited for you, Congratulations, I always knew you would do well."

"Thanks."

"Where are mother and father?"

"Down stairs with Aunt Faulix and Uncle Celino."

"Is Sirus here?"

"I think so."

"Good."

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason, sister, no reason."

"Bella!"

"Did I mention your skin looks wonderful."

"Really, you think so?"

"Sirus, congratulate your cousin on her engagement." Mrs. Black's stiff voice ordered.

"Which one, _mother_?" Sirus answered sarcastically.

"Narcissa, of course, Bella's already married."

"My apologies, Madame, I thought for a moment perhaps you were talking about Andromeda's marriage this coming November."

"We do _not _use that name in our house!" She growled.

"Of course not, " Sirus mocked, "we only use the Unforgivable Curses and destroying spells, but not our own niece's name, why of course not!"

"Are you mocking me, you noble Griffindor?" She spat.

"Yes, why I suppose I am."

"Your father will hear about this tomorrow, but for tonight, you will be polite, respectable, and loyal..........to your heritage, is that understood?"

Sirus didn't answer.

Is that understood," she screamed.

"I heard you, but that doesn't mean I will listen."

"You are a Black, you bring filth and dishonor to your ancestors, instead of being the person you should, I despise you for your lack of Slytherin traits."

"And, I despise you, an old piece of baggage, for being a noble Black, someone who is worthy enough to die for stupidity-"

"It is what we believe is right."

"That, Madame, is where the line separating Griffindor and Slytherin is drawn."

"For beliefs?"

"Different beliefs, but the same traits."

"Loyalty, courage, intelligence, completely Slytherin."

"Well, I never said it wasn't a thin line."

"Hello, you must be Vernon, its nice to meet you, dear," Mrs. Evans said hugging what Lily thought looked like the greatest similarity between a pig and a man.

"Patricia, it's nice to see you," Vernon Dursley said to Mrs. Evans, who looked taken aback by his rudeness at addressing her by her first name.


End file.
